Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. As the non-volatile memory cell scales to smaller dimensions with higher capacity per unit area, the cell endurance due to program and erase cycling, and disturbances (e.g. due to either read or program) may become more prominent. The overall vulnerability of memory cells and the defect level during the silicon process may become elevated as the cell dimension shrinks and process complexity increases, which directly affects the data integrity and performance at both the memory and system. Management of latches in a NAND die may require a balancing of reducing load on the controller while simplifying NAND logic design.